pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pac-Man Wiki
This is the discussion for the main page of Pac-Man Wiki. Is this wiki still active? As the Pac-Fan that I am, it brings me great sadness to see the abandonment of this wiki. I'd like to get this wiki back on its feet. If there's anyone out there who agrees, please make yourself known! 22:43, HypersonicHero January 15, 2012 (UTC) *I agree! From what I've seen in the past, it really looks like the wiki could use an overhaul and a revival. I'd also like to get this going again. Moqui 02:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *The problem here is that the admins are inactive and they are not here to block the vandals, and also we need a logo, background, and chat feature. Pacmansonic138 03:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *That makes sense. A lot of the articles themselves are a complete wreck, though, so maybe we should just focus on getting the info cleaned up and added, and worry about the aesthetic touches until an admin finally resurfaces? Moqui 03:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Locked! Not just anyone can edit our main page. Respect it don't vandalize it. It is locked so only trusted admins can edit it. TommyC [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!']]' 'PacLand' ' Up to date Ederything on this page needs to be up to date. For instance, Nifky? has been featured user for too long. The user nominees will be held at the end of October. Also, we need a new featured article and the spot for Jaina499's admin rights have already been taken by yours truly. Mobutu4 has returned and he is guaranteed to help us. Thanks for your support! TommyC [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!']]' 'PacLand' ' *'All covered. 'Sincerly' 'Tommy!!!' 03:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC)' Atari Pacman Remember when the Atari 2600 was out and atari made a copy of pacman?? I didn't even know who was Pinky! LOL. Couldya guys make a article about it? Thanx. (Plus, the atari version had stupid & suckish audio and graphics, & is rumored to be buried in the newmexico desert along w/ E.T. the Extra Terrestrial game for the atari as well.) PacManGuy345, aka C3po345 01:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Request On the sidebar please remove Clide and put Blinky Thanks!BlazeRocks55 20:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Article''' CHAIN CHOMP''' is wrong because the chain chomp was inspired by a dog that Shigeru Miyamoto was afraid. I fixed the Chain Chomp page.Steverocks27 13:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Images Whoever added the new ghost images, thanks! The Pac-Man Adventure game is brand new, I'm glad where already getting the new stuff in. Keep finding new pictures please, and remember to add your sources. I can help people with that if there's a problem. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 02:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) wordmark this was made by a anonymous user. enjoy :) How come it hasn't put up yet...you're working on it right? Just use the Logo words with Pac-Man eating the dots while being pursued by the Red Ghost. ;D Can you still edit? Are you still able to edit pages on this site, I tried to but I cannot, I'm one of the biggest pacman fans and even own 2 of the arcade machines in my basement. I can provide some great knowledge and content. I even run a pacman website called: Play Pacman . Anyone's response will be greatly appreciated, thanks! :Yes, I am able to edit pages. Perhaps one of the pages you tried to edit was ? [[User:Electric Cricket|'Electric']][[User talk:Electric Cricket|'Cricket']] 02:27, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you think the wiki could be called Wakapedia? To me it fits, as just calling it Pac-Man wiki is kind of bland (no hard feelings to the admins) Pacman47 (talk) 16:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Logo I think the logo is pretty lacking, so I made a new one for you guys. If it needs to be resized I can do so.